


Love Live in Bloodbath

by abdulkholik1929



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula E RPF, IndyCar RPF, Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Ass-Kicking, Blood and Violence, Body Horror, Crime Fighting, Detectives, F/F, Female Antagonist, Fisting, Gun Violence, Hostage Situations, Killing, Knifeplay, Male Antagonist, Minor Kunikida Hanamaru, Minor Kurosawa Dia/Ohara Mari, Minor Lucas di Grassi, Minor Sakurauchi Riko/Takami Chika, Mother Kills the Daughter, Multi, Police Uniforms, Stabbing, Yandere
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abdulkholik1929/pseuds/abdulkholik1929
Summary: Dikisahkan Maki Nishikino yg sengaja Membunuh Ruby Kurosawa dan Yoshiko "Yohane" Tsushima dg cara Membelah Kepala keduanya karena walaupun Maki dicap sbg Ibunya Yoshiko maupun Ruby tetapi dia tidak punya Rasa Sayang kepeda dua orang ituKanan Matsuura yg harusnya dipercaya sbg seorang Ibu bagi para member Aqours ternyata dia juga punya sisi kelamnya yaitu menyandra Rin Hoshizora dan Menyewa Sébastien Buemi dan Kimi Raikkonen sbg Pembunuh Bayarannya Kanan jika seandainya Ada yg Membocorkan Rahasianya Kanan





	Love Live in Bloodbath

Dikisahkan 4 thn yg Lalu setelah Kejadian Aqours yg dimana Maki Nishikino hidup satu Rumah dg Ruby Kurosawa dan Yoshiko Tsushima tetangga tetangganya pun menyangkal jika Ketiga Orang itu akur dan Takuma Sato pun si Juara Indy 500 2017 menyebut jika Ketiganya layak disebut Solge Gen 2 (Trionya Maki dg Eli Ayase dan Umi Sonoda) tetapi Kanan Matsuura punya firasat buruk terhadap Ruby Yoshiko jika mereka tinggal bersama Maki Lebih lama karena Kanan suka melihat mereka dlm Keadaan di siksa oleh Maki Keduanya sering ditendang Bokong, Di masukan kedalam Air Panas sampai dihajar muka mereka. Kanan pun berusaha menelpon Riko Sakurauchi, Dia Kurosawa dan Will Power utk menahan Maki lebih lama lagi atau Kanan Mengancam Membunuh salah satu temannya Maki Rin Hoshizora dan Hanayo Koizumi dan puncaknya kemarahan Maki terjadi pada Malam berikutnya.

"Yoshiko-chan, apakah kita dapat menyelamatkan diri kita dari Maki"

"Ruby....." (Maki datang membawa Kayu lalu memukul kepalanya Ruby dan Yoshiko)

<<>>>

"Pigiiii......" (Ruby dan Yoshiko pun Menangis keras sampai terdengar oleh Kanan, Kanan pun menyuruh Pembalap F1 Kimi Raikkonen dan Pembalap FE Sebastien Buemi kerumah tsb)

"Dasar anak berguna, Bakahane Bakaruby kali ini gua mau habisi nyawa kalian!!!" (Maki Menebas Katananya ke arah Kepalanya Ruby dan Yoshiko)

"Jangan Maki jangan bunuh Kami" (Yoshiko dan Ruby terus memohon agar jangan membunuh mereka tetapi....)

<<>>>

Kepala mereka tertebas oleh Maki....

"Hahahahahahaha, Akhirnya Kubuhuh Bakahane dan Bakaruby dan Merasa Bodo amat ama Janji Nico-chan"

Kanan yg merasa sudah terlambat menyelamatkan keduanya pun menelpon Maki

"Maki-chan ini dg Kanan, ada apa dg Ruby-chan dg Yoshiko-chan?"

"Mereka sudah meninggal...."

"Huh Meninggal"

"Iya sya liat ada Seseorang yg mengaku sbg Scott Dixon membelah mereka dg Samurai..."

"Huh, Si Pembalap Indy itu pembunuhnya, baik saya akan menghubungi seluruh anggota Aqours agar dibawa pulang,bye"

Maki sengaja berbohong ke Ke Kanan jika si Pemilik 4 gelar Indycar itu yg membunuh Ruby dan Yoshiko

"Dg Kanan menyangkal jika Si Dixon itu membunuh dua bocah tengik itu saya bisa bebas dari Hukum...."

Maki pun merasa bebas dari Hukum padahal dialah yg membunuhnya.

Meanwhile Kanan ditelepon oleh Buemi dan Raikkonen

"Ini dg Kanan ada apa Kimi-san"

"Kau jangan percaya dg dia padahal dialah pembunuhnya"

"Huh Maki-chan pembunuhnya Buemi-san punya rekamannya"

"Saya Punya Rekamannya nanti saya akan shared dg mu"

"Lalu bagaimana dg Rin-chan"

"Dia disandra dg Baik, Oh Fuck ada temanmu yg mau dg ke rumah Maki"

"Huh Riko-chan dan Dia??"

"Saya akan menghubungi Polisi utk menangkap Maki, dan Kemudian kita Siksa Sandraan kita"

"Bagus kita bicarakan nanti saja"


End file.
